Kai's birthday
by black lady knight
Summary: It's Kai's birthday and his boyfriend, Ray, is going to make it the best ever...or at least he will try.
1. Chapter 1

While waiting for reviews to Chicken Pox, I thought of this. 

Hope you enjoy this.

Kai's birthday 

Random day in summer between tournaments.

They are all at Tyson's on their day off, when there is a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Ray says and opens the door. "Hello Tala."

"Hey Kitty cat. Where's your play toy?" Tala asks.

"Kai's in our room," Ray says.

"Without you?" Tala asks. "Now that's just wrong."

"He said something about a headache and went to lie down," Ray says.

"Really?" Tala asks. "Kai!"

"Tala," Ray says in a hush voice.

"Forget it, Kitten," Kai says walking into the room. "What are you doing here, Tala?"

"I brought you something," Tala says and pulls a bottle from behind his back.

"Russian Vodka," Kai says taking the bottle. "The good kind."

"Is there really a bad kind?" Tala asks.

"So true," Kai says.

"Well I just wanted to give this to you so you have a good birthday for once," Tala says.

"Birthday?" Ray asks.

"Well that's my cue to leave," Tala says. "Bye."

Tala leaves quickly.

Ray closes the door behind him and turn back to his boyfriend.

"Birthday Kai?" He asks.

"Yes Ray," Kai says.

"Today?" Ray asks.

"Yes, Ray," Kai says.

"And you wouldn't going to say anything?" Ray asks.

"Wasn't planning on it," Kai says.

"And why is that?" Ray asks.

"I have never had a good birthday like Tala said," Kai says. "I thought if I didn't celebrate it that nothing bad would happen."

"Well nothing bad will happen this year," Ray says. "I'll make sure of it."

"Kitten? What do you have plan?" Kai asks.

"You just have to wait and see," Ray says, turns, and walks into the kitchen.

"This won't be good," Kai says.

Russian Vodka. I don't know if there is such a thing. But if there isn't, there should be.

Truth be told, I have no idea where this story is going.

Probably they (Either just the Bladebreakers or all the bladers or just Kai) will all get drunk and bad thing, despite Ray's best effort, will happen.

Review please.

I'll update when I get an idea on where the hell this is going.

Bye for now.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Kai follows his boyfriend.

"Just tell me what it is," Kai says to Ray as he puts the bottle of Russian Vodka on the kitchen table.

Ray walks over to the stove like he never heard Kai and turns on the right front burner.

"So now you're ignoring me?" Kai asks.

"No. I'm thinking," Ray says as he opens a cabinet.

"About what?" Kai asks.

"What to do today since we aren't going to practice," Ray says pulling a box out of the cabinet.

"Who says we're not having practice?" Kai asks.

"I do," Ray says taking a big bowl out of the dish washer. "No practice on your birthday."

"But kitten… we have a match tomorrow," Kai says.

"So today is the perfect time to take off," Ray says pouring the stuff out of the box and into the bowl.

"So what are you thinking?" Kai asks.

"I don't know," Ray says retrieving milk and eggs from the fridge and pouring the milk into the bowl. "Do you have an idea?"

"Yeah," Kai says. "You, me, a bottle of Russian vodka, and staying in bed all day."

"Very tempting," Ray says. "But no."

"Bitch," Kai says sitting down at the table.

Kai's POV

Why is Ray making such a big deal about this? I think as I rest me head on my arms on the table. It's not that big a deal. 

I look over at Ray who is pulling out a measuring cup, sugar, and vanilla.

Sitting up I relies my mistake.

Ray's my boyfriend so my birthday is a big deal for him like his is for me.

I'll go along with what he thinks of to do today, I think. Anything. As long as I can spend time with him. 

I watch my koi as he mixes the ingredence together in the measuring cup.

"Have you thought of anything?" I ask.

"No," Ray says taking a fry pan out. "Why don't you think of what you really want to do today?"

"I told you," I say. "And you shot it down."

"Think of something the whole team can do together," Ray says putting the pan on the heated burner then pouring the mixed substance in the pan.

"I'm not really into orgies, kitten," I say.

"Kai!" Ray says turning to me. "Get your mind out of the gutter."

"I thought you liked that about me," I say. "With all my thoughts about you in the gutter."

"Usually that's ok," Ray says. "Well except… in … bowling."

"Kitten?" I ask wondering what me koi has thought of.

"Why don't we go bowling?" Ray asks.

"Bowling?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Ray says. "It will help you get out of the gutter."

"Alright," I say feeling my left eye twitch.

This day will be interesting, I think.

End of chapter.

I know that it is short and that it took me a while to get it out but at least I updated it.

Thanks to PandaPjays for giving me the idea of the bowling alley.

Thanks for the reviews.

Please review and I'll update soon. (Hopefully)

Well bye.


End file.
